1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of windmills, and particularly to vertical axis windmills.
2. Description Of Related Art
Since time immemorial, human civilization has always had a quest for source of energy for an easy and comfortable life, and as a result other sources of energy like windmills were invented. Initially, this windmill was used only in running flourmills and pumping out water. After that, too many conventional energy sources like petroleum fuels were found and all these have been used in a very large quantity. Resultantly, now-a-days all the fuels are on the verge of exhaustion; so again, men are compelled to look towards non-conventional sources of energy and have to improve their techniques.
At present, power generation mostly comes from natural and conventional resources viz, water, coal and petroleum products and due to increased modern human consumption and rising cost of resources, it has created shortfall for the society and the industries. Hence, further improvement has become indispensable for maximum utilization of non-conventional energy sources, which is eco-friendly and economical.
In the last couple of centuries, drastic improvements and innovations took place in power generation through non-conventional energy sources, like solar and wind power across the globe. However, time and again, man is still far from tapping and utilizing wind power as source of energy in the best optimum manner.
Presently, the power generation through wind energy is generated through horizontal and Vertical Axis Windmill, which have their own shortcomings and drawbacks. In horizontal axis windmill the cost of construction is heavy, operation is deterrent and difficult and unable to work at low wind velocity. Whereas the existing Vertical Axis Windmill vibrates on increased height and with high wind velocity, unable to work on low wind velocity and has high risk of instability. Further the harnessing capacity of existing Vertical Axis Windmill is much lower than optimum.
In earlier & present designs of Vertical Axis Windmills, the wind used to strike simultaneously with uniform pressure on inward facing side and outward facing side blades thereby resisting the rotation and hence reducing the efficiency. Coverage area of wind surface is limited to only diameter & height of rotor. Further the wind velocity in present models is utilized as available naturally.
Our instant invention (Wind Guiding Device) converts the wind energy into mechanical energy with the help of its Inclined Plates & Vertical Plates by diverting wind force towards wind receiving Blades of Vertical Axis Windmill, and it utilizes maximum received wind.